Bon Baiser de Silent Hill
by Nyarla
Summary: Lisa Garland vit ses dernières heures dans Silent Hill...


_Spoiler : Cette fanfiction contient de nombreux éléments de Silent Hill 1 (reprise de scéne) et quelques uns de Silent Hill 2._  
  
** _Bon Baiser de Silent Hill_**  
  
Silent Hill, Silent Hill... Ces mots m'obsèdent. Je sais bien que c'est la ville dans laquelle j'habite mais ce n'est pas normal que ces mots rentrent dans ma tête et que ma voix intérieurement les prononce.  
  
Silent Hill ressemble à n'importe quelle petite bourgade américaine un peu touristique. Mais pourtant, je sens... quelque chose... quelque chose d'étrange qui m'attire, me repousse et m'effraie à la fois. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser. Je sais que je suis un peu fragile nerveusement, mais le fait de penser à Silent Hill perpétuellement me rend folle. Pourvu que je ne fasse pas d'autres crises.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les touristes affluent dans cette ville. Est- ce à cause des brochures touristiques, du cadre ou de quelque chose d'autre ? Silent Hill dégage sa propre ambiance. J'irais jusqu'à dire que Silent Hill a sa propre âme.  
  
Avant de venir dans cette ville, je m'étais un peu renseignée. Dans un livre parlant de la région, j'avais lu que ce lieu était réservé à d'étranges rites païens. Les scientifiques et les chercheurs n'avaient pas trouvé trace de ces rites, mais tous étaient d'accord pour dire qu'une partie de ces cérémonies étaient réservées à des sacrifices animaux et humains. A l'époque, je pensais que ce livre racontait des histoires pour attirer le touriste. Maintenant, je n'en suis pas aussi sûre.  
  
Ce doute m'a pris peu de temps après que je m'installe ici pour mon travail. Je suis infirmière. Je travail dans un hôpital dans le service du Dr Kaufmann. Cela fait quelques années que je vis ici. Mais je ne m'y suis jamais sentie bien. Comment dire, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être dans une position inconfortable. J'ai toujours quelque chose qui me pèse, que je ne réussis pas à m'en débarrasser. Cette sensation me gêne de plus en plus. Je sens que très bientôt encore une fois je vais 'péter les plombs'.  
  
Enfin, il faut voir aussi le bon coté des choses. Mon travail me plaît, l'équipe médicale est soudée, de vrais liens de complicité se sont tissées. Quant aux patients, je crois qu'ils m'aiment bien. Mais certain me regardent d'une manière un peu étrange, comme s'ils savaient...  
  
Peu à peu, le Dr me confia des tâches plus ardues, des surveillances plus pointues. Jusqu'au jour où il me confia Alessa... Alessa... Je suis sûre que mon destin était lié à celui de Silent Hill...  
  
Alessa était une petite fille de sept années. Elle avait des cheveux courts, bien rangés et noirs. Ces grands yeux sombres regardaient le monde avec une certaine vivacité. Elle était toute mignonne avec ses petites robes de marin. Alessa, c'était la joie de vivre, un déluge de gaîté. Elle vivait seule avec sa mère, Dahlia Gillspie, dans une maison de bois un peu à l'écart de la ville. Dahlia, la veuve sicilienne toujours habillée de noir avec un voile sur ses longs cheveux bonds presque blancs. Ses mains et son visage sont labourés de grosses rides. Ses yeux noirs reflètent une certaine cruauté quand elle vous regarde. Cette exaltée marche toujours pieds nus. Quand je suis arrivée à Silent Hill, je croyais que cette originale était une gitane mais il n'en était rien.  
  
En tout cas dans le milieu notable et aisé de Silent Hill, elle et sa fille étaient toujours accueillies les bras ouverts, comme le messie. Dés qu'Alessa avait le moindre problème, le Dr Kaufmann les prenait en consultation. J'aurais mis ma main à brûler que ce médecin et Dahlia avaient passé une sorte de marché, de pacte secret et qu'Alessa était au centre de ce pacte.  
  
Un jour, je me promenais au bord du lac. Je vis Dahlia sortir précipitent du musée les bras chargés de livres aux couvertures étranges. Je m'étais alors décidée à visiter le musée, chose que je n'avais jamais fait jusqu'à lors.  
  
Dans le musée, il y avait quelques objets mais surtout des peintures dont celui du 'démon de Silent Hill'. Enfin, je ne sais plus si c'est le titre exact du tableau car je fus frappée par ce qu'il représentait. Un homme, tenant une large et lourde épée, habillé dans une blouse de médecin était debout. Sa tête rouge et massive avait la forme d'une pyramide. Autours de lui, il y avait un paysage désol : des cages avec des corps pendaient à des chaînes. En voyant cela, je partis en courant. Durant plusieurs nuits, cette image me hanta. J'avais l'impression que l'homme me hachait avec son grand couteau. Puis mon rêve changea. Alessa devint la victime de cette affreuse créature. Elle tentait de fuir mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Alessa ! Alessa...  
  
Un jour, la maison de Dahlia et sa fille prit feu. La mère sortit indemne des flammes, mais sa fille fut déclarée morte. Les pompiers ne retrouvèrent pas le corps. Quelques heures après cet incendie, le Dr Kaufmann m'appela auprès de lui. Je le rejoins dans une petite pièce du sous-sol, une sorte de salle stérile cachée. A coté de lui se tenait Dahlia. Ils observaient un brancard où un petit corps calciné était allongé. Avec un pas hésitant, je m'approchai d'eux. Sous mes yeux se trouvait l'horreur incarnée. Les mots me manquent pour la décrire. Mais mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du corps. En l'observant de plus près encore, je reconnus le silhouette d'Alessa. Alessa ! Que t'avait-on fait ? Puis, je perçus que sa poitrine se levait à peine avec toutes les difficultés du monde. Elle respirait encore. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas morte. En fait ce n'était pas une faible respiration mais plutôt un râle d'agonie. J'étais devant une momie...vivante! Je venais de comprendre qu'en face de moi ce n'était pas l'horreur, mais quelque chose de pire encore qu'aucun esprit sain ne pourrait comprendre.  
  
Alessa, bien que brûlée vive, était encore vivante. Elle avait subit les flammes de l'Enfer avant d'en ressortir dans un bien piteux état. La colère monta en moi. Je fixais Dahlia du regard le plus haineux qu'il m'était possible d'avoir. Mais je me tus. Elle rigola juste en me voyant faire, comme si elle pensait que je n'avais pas le cran d'exploser. Cette sorcière avait fait subir à son enfant l'une des pires tortures qu'il puisse exister sur terre.  
  
Enfin le Dr Kaufmann brisa le silence. Il me demanda de veiller nuit et jour sur l'enfant et de lui faire les soins des grands brûlés. Bref, de tout le temps rester à son chevet. Puis Dahlia et mon patron sortirent sans un regard pour la pauvre petite. Puis lentement, je me mis à caresser le corps charbonneux de l'enfant. De la cendre était sur mes mains quand je regardai la paume. Je me décidai à faire les soins en mettant partout sur le corps des tulles gras enrubannés dans des bandes en coton pour faire les pansements. Je contemplai en même temps le corps. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas détacher mon regard d'elle. J'avais l'impression qu'une partie d'elle l'avait quittée. C'était après tout normal vu ce qui venait juste de lui arriver. Cette chose était très intime, unique pour chaque être humain. Je me rappelai que quand une personne était morte, je ressentais toujours la même chose. Le corps était vide de toute 'substance', une coquille vide. Mais le sentiment que j'avais à l'égard d'Alessa était légèrement différent. C'est cela, comme si une partie de son contenu l'avait quitté. Etrange sensation !  
  
Pendant sept longues années, je m'occupais d'elle. Son corps avait continué sa croissance, les 'croûtes' étaient tombées et du pu coulait des plaies qui étaient à vives. Le docteur Kaufmann m'avait filmée à plusieurs reprises tout en me posant des questions au sujet d'Alessa, ses blessures et tout ce que je pouvais observer.  
  
Un jour, j'allais encore devoir répondre à cet insupportable et inhumain interrogatoire. Je me mis à marcher à grands pas dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en criant que j'allais tout révéler, que je ne supportais plus cette situation. Le médecin me suivait quelques pas derrière moi. Il me saisit avec une certaine poigne au bras et me retourna pour que je lui fasse face. Il cria tant qu'il put et plus fort que moi. Il me menaça de me licencier. Il me rappela aussi que j'étais considérée comme une originale et que j'avais toutes mes chances pour finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique parce que je n'avais aucune preuve de ce que j'avançais. D'un coup, je me calmai et je répondis à son interrogatoire.  
  
Enfin, un matin, ce matin, un épais brouillard recouvrait la ville quand je me réveillai. J'étais en train de préparer mon café quand un éclair de lumière m'éblouit. Quand je repris conscience, j'étais à l'hôpital dans ma tenue d'infirmière. Je marchai dans les couloirs et ouvris de portes. Il n'y avait ni de personnel soignant, ni de malades. Et puis au détour d'un couloir, je fus attaquée par des sortes de taupes à grandes griffes. Je commençais à courir en revenant sur mes pas, mais il y avait un autre groupe. Ces ridicules monstres m'encerclèrent et me frappèrent. Je vis mon sang couler. Et puis plus rien...  
  
A mon réveil, je me retrouvai allongée sur une table d'examen. Je fus surprise de constater que j'étais en vie et sans blessures en plus! Des sirènes plus ou moins lointaines se mirent à retentir. Je regardais autours de moi. Je voyais que dalle! Il faisait sombre. Je me mis debout et je fis le tour de la pièce à tâtons. A chacun de mes pas, un bruit sourd et métallique raisonnait. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, je fis le tour de la pièce. Je devais être dans une salle d'examen du rez-de-chaussée vu les obstacles que je rencontrai sur mon chemin. De mes deux mains, je touchais les murs, ils étaient lisses de tout interrupteur. Dés que je croisais une porte, je fermais le verrou. Puis ayant fait tout le tour de la pièce, je me mis à quatre pattes et me glissai sous la table d'examen, attendant je ne sais quoi, espérant ne pas mourir comme un rat.  
  
Derrière une des cloisons, j'entendis de coups de feu raisonnés. Puis quelque chose s'approchait d'une des portes et la déverrouilla. Une intense lumière me frappa le visage. Je rampai comme je le pouvais jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que le porteur de la lumière n'était qu'un être humain comme moi et pas un monstre. Je me précipitai sur lui et le serrai dans mes bras autant que je le pus. Il ne me repoussa pas. Quand mon étreinte prit fin, il me posa des questions sur le fait que je sois ici toute seule. Puis il me parla de lui. Il s'appelait Harry. En arrivant à Silent Hill, il avait percuté une femme avec sa voiture. A son réveil, sa fille Cherryl avait disparu. Il pensait qu'elle était peut-être ici. Je n'avais vu personne. J'étais dans l'incapacité de répondre à ses questions.  
  
De nouveau, les sirènes retentirent. Il s'évanouit à mes pieds. Etant donné qu'il avait fait le ménage, je pensais que j'étais en sécurité. De toutes mes forces je le traînai jusque sur un lit dans une pièce voisine. Je le veillai.  
  
Son rêve était agité. Il prononçait divers nom : Cybil, Cherryl, Dahlia. Mais aussi des noms de rues. Je compris qu'il se rendait chez l'antiquaire, celui qui invitait très souvent à sa boutique les notables de la ville. Et puis, je fus perdue dans son étrange voyage à travers la ville. Enfin, il se réveilla. Il me posa des questions sur Dahlia. Je lui dis que s'était une vieille femme bizarre, une originale. Le genre de personne dont il vaut mieux ne pas s'approcher. Puis il m'abandonna. Il pensait savoir où était sa fille. Je ne voulais pas quitter l'hôpital, ma place était ici. Cherryl était très importante pour lui. Il ne voulait pas la sacrifier, tout le contraire de Dahlia.  
  
Les sirènes me déchirèrent encore les tympans. J'eus l'impression qu'un trou noir était apparu sous mes pieds. Tout disparut autours de moi. J'étais entraînée dans le trou. Je parvins à une petite pièce faiblement éclairée.  
  
Je regardais autours de moi pour savoir où j'étais. Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens. Je reconnus la pièce à l'odeur. Une odeur de mort, de cadavres putréfiés. Posés sur des brancards, des corps gisaient sous des draps. Leurs pieds dépassaient. Les petites niches frigorifiées avaient été ouvertes. J'étais dans la morgue de l'hôpital ! Il y avait deux larges portes d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Je tentais de les ouvrir mais c'était impossible. Alors, je m'assis en remontant mes genoux sous mes mentons. L'odeur que dégageaient les cadavres était affreuse. Plusieurs fois j'eus envie de vomir mais je me retins. Je pensais à Alessa et à sa mère. Puis, je me mis à chantonner une chanson de mon enfance. Je me berçais d'avant en arrière. Puis j'entendis le cliquetis métallique d'un verrou que l'on ouvre. Harry était dans la pièce. Je restais cacher. Il utilisa une seconde clef. Avec une certaine insistance, je regardai la porte par laquelle il avait disparu. D'un coup, de fortes douleurs me prirent au bas ventre, des douleurs semblables à celles de règles. Je m'évanouis presque ! Et puis du sang... du sang se mit à suinter de ma peau. Ma blouse blanche et mon gilet rose furent tâchés. Harry ressortit de la pièce. Tandis qu'il s'apprêta à franchir l'autre porte, je me levai avec difficulté. Je m'approchai de lui. Je le suppliai de m'aider. Je m'avançais vers lui. Ma démarché était étrange. Me jambes ne pliaient plus. Je sentis en moi une transformation. Le sang suintait de toute part et même de mon visage. Je tentais d'expliquer à Harry que les monstres n'étaient que les habitants de Silent Hill. Je ne voulais pas finir comme eux. Harry était complètement paniqué. Il s'enfuit... Le lâche !  
  
Encore une fois j'étais toute seule, abandonnée de tous. Lentement comme mes jambes me l'accordaient, je marchais pour moi. Je voulais aussi fuir cet endroit maudit ! Mais je ne réussis pas, les sirènes stridentes me rattrapèrent. Un trou dans le grillage du plancher était au-dessus de moi. Je me hissais de toutes mes forces.  
  
Rapidement, je vis Harry et une femme policier qui s'enfuyaient par un autre trou noir emportant avec eux un petit bébé. Le médecin tentait aussi de fuir. Un monstre au centre de la pièce agonisait en se débattant comme un ver coupé. A coté de lui, le corps de Dahlia terminait de se consumer sur place.  
  
Mes mains telles des pinces s'agrippèrent au médecin. Je ne voulais pas rester seule. Et qui plus est, il était de Silent Hill lui aussi. Tout ceci était de sa faute, il n'avait pas à être épargné. Je me chargerai de son sort à ma manière. Et puis j'avais à me venger !  
  
Je nous laissai retomber dans le trou. Il criait comme un beau diable. Mais rien ni personne ne pouvait maintenant quelque chose pour lui.  
  
Et puis tout devint noir...  
  
Notes : Si certains passages st inexacts, je suis désolée, mais cela fait très très longtemps que j'ai joué à SH1. La musique (chanson ?) du grp Cassius (nvel album : Au Rêve) Protection m'a énormément inspirée. En effet, certaines sonorités et accords ressemblent aux musiques de SH2. A force de l'écouter, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fic. Malgré tout, sa rédaction reste assez spontanée! J'ai choisi Lisa Garland car c le perso le plus passif de toute l'histoire, dc la plus maniable. On peut presque tout lui faire faire à cette fille. En fait, c'est le seul personnage sur lequel on glane quelques informations (selon moi). Et puis, je trouve que Lisa est un personnage attachant car elle joue énormément de malchance. Elle est aussi profondément gelée du bulbe aussi ! Je ne pense pas écrire de suite mais je ne jure de rien. Qui vivra verra!  
_ Nyarla_


End file.
